pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bridge glitches
The NPC glitch, is it confirmed? What do you mean? I linked my video to the new part, where you can clearly see the glitch. As for the enemies, I don't have a video about it. -SMM- That's not what I mean. Have you tried it successfully again? If you have, we can leave it here. If not, it's a random glitch. And sign by using four tildes (~) Well...I don't know about you, but I don't just randomly hook up a camera in the middle of my room while playing without any reason to do so. In other words: Yes. I tried it about five times before I recorded it and it always worked when I did it right. It's strange that nobody else has found this but then again, how many people hide their Pikmin behind a bridge? XD Yeah...whatever, try it for yourself, may need some tries but you should be able to lose some Pikmin that way. Btw. what do you mean with sign? I'm sorry, I'm not English (lol) and sign has multiple meanings in my language. -SMM- In this instance "Sign" means "mark which parts of a conversation you say". When you put "-SMM-", you are doing it right. --Yoshord 03:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I get it now. Thanks! Super Master Mario 13:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) := Unterschreiben *hust* :It's not the first time we've seen Pikmin disappear through the floor like this, but I'm amazed at how this one just exterminated them. IIRC there are more bridges like that in the game; I'll give it a try.-- ::I'll try it too. :::Okay, so you can also walk through the bridge on the opposite side of the plateau, but it refuses to kill any Pikmin. I didn't have to dismiss the Pikmin to make them disappear on the front side bridge, they did if I just walked through the bridge often enough. The one in Forest of Hope in Challenge Mode doesn't let neither me nor Pikmin walk through it; I can only throw them through, but that doesn't affect them in any way. :::Also fun: Any bomb-rocks being carried disappear completely along with the Pikmin, but when I had just walked through the bridge and was about to go under it again (no Pikmin were still underneath it I think), all the rocks, still being carried, go off and kill all the Pikmin. Hurrr.-- ::::So, it worked for the bridge I showed in the video? And what do you mean with "I can only through them through, but that doesn't affect them in any way." ? XD ::::Btw. Unterschreiben means in German sign, as in sign a contract...that doesn't help me here. XD Whatever I know how it works now. Super Master Mario 21:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::But that also applies to this, doesn't it. It has several meanings. ::::::Argh, sorry, I meant "throw through the bridge". And yes, it also works in the normal Gamecube Pikmin with the bridge you showed. And yeah, the verb in 'to sign a contract' has the exact same meaning as the one in 'to sign a post'.-- :::::::What does this page mean by "When Sheargrubs eat the bridge abnormally"? I mean, how do they eat it differently? 03:46, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Since there are two bridge parts, it makes a difference if the sheargrubs start eating from the land-based end, or the one floating over the water. Usuually they will work their way towards land either way, as a simple bridge always starts on land and ends there again. 'Abnormally' refers to one group starting on the land-based side and one on the water, letting it end up like on the picture in the artivcle.--